Ga-Koro Defense Force
patrol wades through Lake Naho.]] The Ga-Koro Defense Force was a part of the Mata Nui Military that was commanded by Hahli and Macku. It was commanded by Ga-Matoran with the rank of Co-Chief. It was tasked with patrolling and defending Ga-Wahi and Ga-Koro. It is unknown whether it continued in Metru Nui or later Spherus Magna. Known Members Six Ga-Matoran are known to have been a part of the Ga-Koro Defense Force, and all of them are now currently living on Spherus Magna. Hahli, now a Toa Mahri, is on Spherus Magna as well. The members are as follows: *Co-Chief Hahli *Co-Chief Macku *Guard Amaya *Guard Shasa *Guard Kotu *An unnamed guard with a Pakari (listed in MNOG game files, tending to Tarakava while Kotu was away) It is highly possible, however, that all Ga-Matoran are compulsory part-time members of the Defense Force. Given the small size of Ga-Koro, its great need for protection (due to its integral role in trade and travel), and the fact that Shasa, one of the Force's known members, was opposed to violence, it can be assumed that all Ga-Matoran on Mata Nui were members of the Defense Force. Also considering that Marka, Pelagia, and Kai controlled all of Ga-Koro's boats, and none of them are confirmed Defense Force members, it can be assumed that they are, in fact, guards who rent out the navy's available ships to travelers rather than renting out their privately-owned ships to travelers and the navy. Equipment ]]The Ga-Koro Defense Force patrolled Ga-Wahi with green motorized Boats. They carried Bamboo Poles as weapons and some also had black and blue Bamboo Disks. Kolhii Sticks were also occasionally used, although were less common. The Defense Force used Kolhii Sticks to destroy the Ga-Koro Bridge at the start of the Battle of Ga-Koro, and used them throughout the battle against the Pahrak. They also surrounded Ga-Koro with Bamboo Poles to keep Rahi out. Additionally, Ga-Koro has a moveable Underwater Hut which the Defense Force uses in times of attack to temporarily evacuate the Matoran from a battle in the village. They were also in charge of the gate, which could be closed in times of attack (the gate was closed during the Tarakava attack, and after the Bohrok War and the reconstruction of Ga-Koro Turaga Nokama had Kotu close the gate and put the village on lockdown as a precaution while Nokama was gone). During the Bohrok War, the Force used several Keras crabs that the Ussalry managed to tame- after the war they were released and fed Ruki Fish as a repayment, though it is likely that the Defense Force would have used them again had another major war occurred or if the Rahkshi had attacked Ga-Koro. Several other weapons were likely used in battles, such as Nokama's Trident, Hatchets, and Sickles, but such usage has never been recorded. Gallery Boat.png|Co-Chief Macku with a boat in a Po-Wahi harbor. Shasa Defense Force.jpg|Shasa in the Ga-Koro defense force. Guards.jpg|Two Ga-Matoran, Amaya and Shasa, guarding Ga-Koro.]] Maku_Swimming.jpg|Maku patrols Ga-Wahi while a Defense Force Boat passes by. Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Mata Nui Category:2002 Category:Matoran Universe Category:Matoran Category:Matoran military Category:Matoran Occupations